


With a Bang

by autoschediastic



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, blowjob orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy flops over the side of fucking huge hotel bed, staring upside down at the television and pants, "Fifteen minutes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a single frantic intoxicated hour. Happy New Year!

Tommy grins, licking at the corner of his mouth as all the tension streams out of Sutan on a low groan. He flops over the side of fucking huge hotel bed, staring upside down at the television and pants, "Fifteen minutes."

"Fuck," Isaac says, scrambling over Sutan's legs to get closer to Tommy.

"Shoulda gone first," Terrence says from where he's flaked out up near the headboard, one hand on Adam's thigh and the other groping half-heartedly for the bottle of wine just out of reach on the nightstand. "Baby's got a fine mouth on him."

Tommy gives that judgement call a thumbs up, because hell yeah he's got a good mouth, and _fuck yeah_ Terrence was a good place to start, that big dick heavy on his tongue, stretching his throat out so he could really go to town on Sutan.

Kinda frantic, Isaac says, "Tommy, Tommy J."

"S'a whole fucking fifteen minutes," Tommy grunts as he rolls up onto his knees to knock Isaac's clumsy hands aside. He tugs Isaac's zip down, mutters, "Why the fuck weren't you jerkin' off already," and gets a hand in to pull Isaac's cock out. It's long and slim, like Isaac is, like Tommy figured it'd be, thicker at the tip and shiny wet. Saliva fills Tommy's mouth. The head of Isaac's dick bumps against his lips as he fights the urge to swallow, letting it pool on his tongue so when he opens his mouth, lets Isaac's cock slide right on in, there's nothing but warm wet heat to ease the way.

Isaac says, "God," on an explosive breath, and Tommy hums his agreement. The cocksucking saviour of mankind, that's him. Making the world a better place one fucking gorgeous dick at a time. He licks harder at Isaac's slit before he sinks down low, takes Isaac's cock in deep enough it's pushing at the back of his throat.

The hand Isaac's got fisted in his hair clutches tighter. He wriggles a bit, like that's gonna somehow get across that oh hell yeah, toss in a few good tugs, that'll hit the fucking spot, and he hears Adam laugh, say, "He likes it, sweetheart. Go ahead and pull."

Turns out nobody has to tell Isaac twice--the first time Tommy laid eyes on the guy, that sideways quirk of a smile, he knew Isaac would fit right in. Isaac's grip slides around to the back of Tommy's head, fingers tangled up tight in sweat-damp hair, and he pulls hard, keeps on pulling until the head of his cock's barely caught on the slack part of Tommy's lips.

For a long minute the whole room goes silent, quiet enough Tommy can hear the flicker of the television over the pound of his heart. Then Terrence says, "Ten," and Isaac says, "Jesus Christ," and Tommy doesn't say a fucking thing because he's got a mouthful of cock to suck.

Curling his fingers in Isaac's open jeans, Tommy closes his eyes and goes for it. The pressure on his scalp fades beneath the sweet ache in his jaw as Isaac gets into the rhythm, fucking up as he fucks down, wedging deep as his throat opens up. Tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. Maybe he's the one who makes that panicked noise when Isaac tries to haul him off, maybe he isn't, but he paws at Isaac's wrist, gets Isaac to hold on a little harder, make him take it a little longer.

Then it's too much, not enough oxygen, Tommy's body is screaming at him and dimly, vague as a dream, he hears Adam telling him that's enough. He pulls off and gulps down great big mouthfuls of air, swiping the tears off his cheeks with the back of his wrist. There's black liner smeared on his skin when he glances down.

"Shit," Isaac says, one hand still caught up in Tommy's hair, the other stripping frantically at his dick, "shit, _fuck_."

"Fuck, you don't," Tommy rasps, "not without me," and he almost, fucking _almost_ gets his mouth back on Isaac's dick in time to take the shot. Come smears over his lips as he pulls back, takes the next hit across the cheek instead, mouth open and tongue out, eyes narrowed to tiny slits so he can watch Isaac's face go slack.

Leaving Terrence to hog all the pillows, Adam crawls down the bed. He runs a hand up Isaac's thigh as he says to Tommy, "You seriously watch way too much porn," but this time around it's Isaac throwing the thumbs up.

"See?" Tommy says, smug and breathless, way too fucking pleased with himself because fuck yeah, seven minutes to go. He is on fucking fire and finally, fucking _finally_ , somebody's gonna get a hand on his cock for all his hard work. The second he'd said, _Why the hell not?_ to a round of x-rated New Years kisses, he'd had a dick in his mouth. They'd barely given him a chance to unbutton his shirt, let alone get a hand down his shorts. So far, though, it's been pretty fucking worth it.

Tommy thumbs off some of Isaac's jizz smeared on his lip, licks it up with a teasing flick of his tongue. "Everybody loves a facial."

Adam's hand comes up between Tommy's legs, gives his cock a few nice, firm squeezes through his jeans. Tommy's whole body jerks with the jolt of pleasure, the dull, nagging ache of being left hard for so long rushing to the fore to leave him dazed and panting. He rolls over like a fucking slut, knees up, legs spread wide, and slaps a hand over Adam's, rutting up into the hot curve of Adam's palm. He's close. So very fucking close.

"Five minutes," Adam whispers, a smile in his voice and an evil glint in his eye, the fucking _fucker_.

"Fuck you," Tommy grits out, and shoves Adam's hand off him. "Show you five fucking minutes," he says, clambering back up to his knees, driving Adam back down flat on the bed and clawing at the zip of Adam's too-fucking-tight pants. "Get your dick out, get your _fucking_ dick out," then Adam's cock is in his hands, in his _mouth_ , and Adam's not laughing now, is he, fuck yeah.

Adam gets as far as, "Tommy," sounding kinda shocked and really turned on, like, hella turned on, pound-fucking-nails levels of turned on before Tommy starts sucking. All those words Adam meant to say come out as this gorgeous, garbled rush of noise. Tommy catches a snatch of something Sutan's saying to Isaac, and a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye--Terrence rolling closer to watch, Sutan leaning against him, fuck, Tommy's got a real fucking audience for this one. He groans helplessly around Adam's dick. He knows how hot he looks with his mouth stuffed full, how easy Adam moves with him, how fucking amazing it is to watch Adam fall apart.

Shakily, hips stuttering from the light scrape of Tommy's teeth, Adam groans, "I know, right? God, so fucking good," and only a fraction of what Terrence says back makes it through the blood-rush roar in Tommy's ears. Tommy wraps his hand firmly around the base of Adam's cock, fights to keep his lips tight, throat working, but fuck, his jaw's aching, sore in all the best ways, and it ends up slipping back to the sloppiest blow he's ever given no matter how hard he tries. Spit leaks from the corners of his mouth, mixes with the come still slick on his chin, and slides down to his hand, messing up his grip. He lets out a frustrated groan and sucks harder, faster, the countdown he can't hear ticking off inside his head making him frantic to finish Adam first.

"Baby," Adam says, voice gone rough, strained all around the edges. An unsteady hand touches Tommy's cheek, nothing at all like the desperate buck of Adam's hips, the hard shove of Adam's cock down the back of his throat. "Baby, Tommy, fuck, hang on, just-"

Terrence lets out a long, low whistle. "Oh, fuck yeah," Isaac says over it, something else Tommy doesn't catch, then, "He's done, Tommy, he's so fucking done, gonna fucking kill him."

Adrenaline, endorphins, who the fuck knows what floods Tommy's veins. He drags in all the air his lungs will hold and sucks Adam's cock down as far and as fast as he can manage, his nose pressed flat to Adam's belly and Adam's startled shout ringing in his ears. This fucking time he can _feel_ when Adam loses it, the thick pulse of blood in Adam's cock, the warm, slick slide of come straight down the back of his wrecked throat. And as bad as he wants to take it all just like that, his body's clamouring louder at him for some fucking air, so he reluctantly eases back, lets Adam finish on his tongue.

He's barely got his breath back when the muted countdown roars to life at twenty seconds to go. At nineteen, there are strong hands all fucking over him, yanking his shirt off, his jeans down, soft lips on his chest and spit-slick fingers tight on his cock. The mouth on his he knows belongs to Adam, because nobody else kisses him like that, sweet and dirty and thankful all at once. Nothing makes him want to do all the crazy things he's done over the last year like the slide of Adam's tongue against his does, or the sharp edges of Adam's teeth on his lips, or the hot rush of breath pushed from Adam's lungs into his as Adam says, "C'mon, baby, give it up, so good for me, lemme see you go."

Five seconds to midnight, California time, Tommy comes so fucking hard there are starburst fireworks going off behind his eyelids. Somewhere around three he blacks out entirely, his nervous system throwing up the white fucking flag because it's too good, too fucking amazing to take all the way and live through, and when Tommy surfaces in 2011, fucked out and wrecked and honest-to-fuck delirious with it, he croaks, "Stroke of fucking midnight, baby."


End file.
